


山中狐

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	山中狐

六尾坐在竹屋外弹琴，竹林里的蓝衣青年正在苦斗六尾设下的幻象。

六尾看着他的一招一式，暗自猜想该是青云门派。确是青年才俊，终是破了六尾的幻境招数。六尾手握一杯茶，想着又招来一个麻烦。自从他带着小七离开小池镇，就没有一天能闲下来。多半都是小七顽皮留下的祸事，今天去逗逗猎户的狗，明天去偷厨子的米。想至此事，六尾忍俊不禁。

当蓝衣青年站在竹屋下，为他师弟求医问药之时，六尾却思绪飘荡，也不知小七有没有吃到教训，有没有吃到苦头。

几天前，这翡翠谷里来了个世外高人，为山里村民看病问诊。六尾知道他是焚香谷的人，他与焚香谷有深仇大恨，然而此时却也不是报仇的最好时机。六尾算计着自己的复仇大计，断然不能在此时轻举妄动，既然自己身份尚未暴露，六尾也就随他去了。

只是没想到问诊生意被抢去，夺了小七的口粮。小狐狸耷拉着耳朵，泪眼汪汪地忍着饿，坐在床边一遍遍问着六尾什么时候会有饭吃。六尾修炼千年，早已断了口腹之欲，饿肚子的感觉他都已经记不得了。小七修炼年月短，加上小时候的断尾之伤，直到现在六尾也没舍得让他辟谷。

六尾想借着这个机会让小七辟谷，勤加修炼也许能过了这关。晚上睡觉的时候，六尾一遍遍捋着小狐狸的背哄着他，小七兴致显然不高，六尾仿佛隔着小狐狸的肚皮听见了咕噜咕噜的声音。

太阳刚升，小七就从床上坐起来了。六尾浅眠，在小七醒的那一刻就已经发觉，只是心中奇怪小七喜欢赖床，从未这么早起过。小狐狸见他不睁眼，以为六尾还没醒。小七着实无聊，揪着自己的头发玩，坐在床上也不老实的小家伙悄悄拉起六尾一根手指，把自己的头发一缕一缕地绕在六尾的尾指上。六尾痒的不行，偷偷睁了个缝看着他。小狐狸一点都没发觉，自顾自玩得开心。

六尾反手揪着小狐狸的头发，笑眯眯地盯着他，小狐狸惊觉自己的傻样都被自己大哥看了去，但碍于被人揪住了小辫子，只能扭过头去生闷气。

“别气了，越气越饿。” 六尾坐起来整了整衣服，回头帮小七整理发辫。

“我们什么时候才能吃饭？” 小狐狸还是那个可怜巴巴的样子，六尾有点心疼，而且更加心虚，索性没告诉他辟谷这件事。

六尾厨艺不精，一上午在竹林里转来转去，也没发现什么能吃会做的。刚回到竹屋，就被满屋乱飞的红鸟吓了一跳。听他们七嘴八舌地把事情讲完，六尾也明白了小七偷跑出去找人家理论了。这个小狐狸心眼不坏，只是偶尔调皮捣蛋，最主要的是法力不高。六尾担心小七不谙世事，被焚香谷的人欺负，转身指尖捏了个法诀，再一晃身，六尾已经身处另一处茅庐之中。

六尾在茅庐外听见小狐狸的声音，便偷偷地探头。只见小狐狸一袭白衣，盘腿坐在地上，对着他面前的那位老者侃侃而谈，絮絮叨叨的小模样像极了一个小和尚。

六尾笑着想，说不定自家的小狐狸有着大智慧也说不定。

小七饿极了，力气也跟不上，唠叨了一会儿就不再吱声了。老者起身，拿了一个馒头给他，小狐狸很有骨气地扭过头去。六尾知道这不是骨气，他不爱吃馒头……

蓝衣青年义正严辞地把他的说辞都讲完了，六尾也回神了。

“正巧我也有一个小弟，前不久被山中妖怪掳去。你帮我把他救出来，我就帮你救师弟。”六尾放下清茶，神色自若。

蓝衣青年声称斩妖除魔乃是正道本职，定会救出六尾的弟弟。六尾毫无欺骗别人的愧疚，就差为他鼓掌了。不知道他要是得知自己救的其实是只小狐狸会是个什么样子，六尾暗暗好笑。

六尾给青年指了路，看他离去后，自己抄了条近路，也飞身去了茅庐。

小狐狸趁人不备，偷偷要跑，被老者用捆妖索绑了起来。蓝衣青年见搭救不成，便转身与茅庐里的老者缠斗起来。六尾看见捆在亭子里还不停呼救的小狐狸，一个前翻到他身边。指尖从小狐狸的手臂一路爬上肩膀，还轻轻地敲了几下，小七扭头就看见自家大哥笑意盈盈的脸。顾不上埋怨他这么长时间不来救自己，小七看见哥哥就是开心得不行，记吃不记打，这是六尾最满意小七的地方。

六尾解了捆妖索，正欲带着小七离开。小七却回头看向正在打斗中的蓝衣青年。六尾看着他担心的小模样，心中有些不悦。“看什么？走啦！”

六尾带着小七一路飞奔，到岔路口，小狐狸拉着六尾的手说什么也不走了。“大哥，我现在又累又饿…” 小狐狸扁着嘴，隐隐撒着娇，六尾简直拿他没办法。“上来吧，真拿你没办法。” 小狐狸脸上这才有了笑意，熟门熟路地就往六尾背上爬。还没等熟悉的重量压上来，蓝衣青年就已经追上了他们。

说实话，六尾是不怕他的。所以当蓝衣青年质问他们是妖的时候，六尾一脸不屑。但是身边的小狐狸却眼里放光， “大哥，就是他救的我。” 六尾深深地为自己弟弟的智商感到痛惜，没有你哥，他能救你吗？

“废话少说，还救不救你师弟了？”六尾看着小狐狸崇拜的眼神，心里就很吃味。

蓝衣青年一把拉住六尾就要去找他师弟，小七却拉着六尾的衣袖，他又累又饿，大哥这时候要是走了，小七自己都不一定能回到竹屋。六尾自小爱护小七，从没让他吃过这么大的苦，心里也是舍不得。六尾要求青年先让自己把小七安顿下来，明日再去找他师弟。

回了竹屋，把青年安顿好。把青年身边滴溜乱转的小狐狸拎走，拿木桶烧了热水，六尾扒了小狐狸把他扔了进去。“老实点啊，乖乖洗澡。” 六尾抱着双臂坐在床边，看着在桶里扑腾的小狐狸笑。

六尾是在小七还是一只小狐狸的时候收养了他，然后带着他修行。在小七化人形的时候，他和三妹就坐在床边，看着毛皮油光水滑的小毛团子慢慢变成了一个粉雕玉琢的小肉团子，三妹爱到不行，抱着他亲来吻去，又给他梳了歪扎的小辫子。一转眼，小团子长大成了丰神俊朗的小少年，泡在热水中的身体，每一处弧线都昭示着主人的青春年少。

小狐狸吵着要大哥帮忙搓背，六尾只好脱了外衫，挽起了袖子。少年肌肤手感细腻，六尾使坏又默默抚了几把，逗得小狐狸在浴桶里咯咯地笑。小七揪着六尾的发梢，要大哥跟他一起洗，六尾笑他太脏，自己跟他不愿意洗。小狐狸不高兴地扭了扭身子，连头发都不给六尾碰了。看着气呼呼坐在桶里的小狐狸，六尾失笑。

索性全部脱了，迈进桶里，双手去抱小狐狸。小七还是气，推着六尾，不许他靠近。

“哼，我身上脏，你走吧。” 小狐狸偶尔也很是记仇。

“我的小七就是脏死，我也喜欢。” 六尾讨好着，小七消了气才乖顺的趴进了六尾的怀抱。 “你才脏死……” 小狐狸被顺毛顺得舒心，懒洋洋地靠在六尾肩上。 六尾揽着他，专心地洗着小狐狸。与其他毛绒绒的小狐狸相比，小七特别喜欢洗澡，但小时候自己去池塘里洗澡的时候差点淹死之后，小七在洗澡的时候就会坚持和大哥一起洗，即便自己已经成了人形，这个习惯也没有改变。

好不容易把小七洗干净，六尾用一块红布包住了小狐狸。白白净净的少年被红布映得脸颊带粉，六尾又用法力烘干了小七的头发，在尝试数次后，六尾放弃了给小七梳发辫，唤来了红鸟，果不其然收到了小七嘲笑的一瞥。

刚收拾好没多久，小七蹦蹦跳跳地去找他的恩公去了。六尾端了茶，面不改色地去打扰他们了。不清楚他们聊了什么，六尾过去的时候，小七正絮絮地跟青年说着什么，和茅庐里唠叨的样子一模一样。

“大哥，没有米吃吗？” 小狐狸水润润的大眼睛在烛光下更是楚楚可怜，青年好像看呆了一样盯着他。

“没有了，明天看点病赚点钱，再去买了。” 六尾默默看了青年一眼，放下茶退了出去。在门口叫了小七一声，“小七，回来睡觉了。”

“那，恩公晚安。” 小狐狸轻快的声音堵的六尾不想说话。看着从屋子里一蹦一跳出来的小七，六尾上去就揪了一把他的小脸蛋。心情舒畅不少，六尾又恢复了那个荣辱不惊的样子。

小狐狸趴在六尾床上，一点睡意都没有。絮絮叨叨说着自己这几天在被困的茅庐的遭遇，六尾怕他出事，一直在暗中观察，对于小狐狸添油加醋的演说，六尾倒是也没有拆穿。

当小狐狸有开始说起他的恩公时，六尾打断了他。“他是青云门的人。” 小狐狸不太清楚青云门是个什么东西，但是看起来不能吃，小七兴趣不大。

“但是，是个好人吧。” 六尾向来不喜正道人士，但也不能反驳小七的话。干脆捋着小狐狸的背，不说话了。小七不知道大哥为什么突然沉默，小心翼翼地趴在六尾耳边，“你要是不喜欢我和他走太近，那我就不跟他说话了。” 小狐狸心里眼里满满的都是六尾，这让六尾受用。

“倒不用不和他说话，你只管做你喜欢的，大哥会保护你的。” 六尾一下一下轻抚着小七的头发，“睡吧，明早还要早起呢。”

“我现在不困，大哥给我唱歌……” 小狐狸得寸进尺，悄悄从头上冒出的狐狸耳朵开心地抖来抖去。六尾没忍住上去揪了一把，换来小狐狸的一声尖叫和一顿拳打脚踢。

竹屋里随着溅起的星光，传出了一阵阵温柔的哼唱。


End file.
